


Strani Compagni di Letto

by Anonim_Girl05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (forse), (platonicamente), Amicizie tossiche passate, Angst and Fluff, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Condivisione del letto, Crack, Drinking, F/M, Humor, Ispirato dalla sitcom “La Tata”, Leggermente OOC, Situazione imbarazzante, “La Tata”- freedom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05
Summary: Gabriel ha l’influenza e Nathalie esagera bevendo troppo alcool…Quando ci si mette anche una tossica amicizia di gioventù,le conseguenze potrebbero essere un ottimo segnaleOAdrien diventa il capitano della ship?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 3





	Strani Compagni di Letto

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Quest’idea mi è venuta in mente guardando l’omonimo episodio (“Strani compagni di letto”) della sitcom statunitense degli anni novanta “La tata”...  
> Ovviamente, non ho copiato l’episodio, ne ho solo tratto ispirazione.  
> Spero sia di vostro gradimento.  
> Enjoy! 😘
> 
> Link dove vedere la traduzione in inglese:  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465620)

Driin! Driinnn!

Il cellulare di Nathalie emetteva un segnale acustico.

Ella veniva riportata alla realtà, dopo aver vagato a lungo nei suoi pensieri, mentre si stava preparando per la sua lunga giornata lavorativa.

Inizialmente si era chiesta chi la chiamasse ad un orario del genere, d’altronde erano solo le 7:00 del mattino.

Ma quando aveva guardato il display luminoso aveva finalmente capito che si trattava di Caroline Fleurs, una sua ex-compagna di liceo.

Perché aveva ancora il suo numero?  
Classica domanda senza risposta.

Aveva deciso di provare a vedere cosa aveva da dirle di così importante, talmente importante da disturbarla la mattina, il momento peggiore per scambiare -anche solo due chiacchiere- con lei. 

“Pronto…?”  
Domandava leggermente confusa, la sua voce echeggiava nella stanza silenziosa del maniero Agreste.

“Ciao Nath, come stai?  
Scusami per l’ora, ma più tardi non avrei avuto tempo e volevo chiederti una cosa, la quale è molto importante per me...”

La vecchia “amica” aveva un tono di voce alto e squillante, forse troppo…  
E ciò la stava “leggermente” irritando.

“Nath? Mi senti?” 

Ed era ancora la solita esuberante…  
A quanto pare certe cose non cambieranno mai,  
pensava.

“Uh sì, ciao Caroline! Io sto bene e tu?  
È da un bel po’ che non ci si sente telefonicamente ed è passato ancora più tempo da quando ci siamo viste di persona per l’ultima volta…  
Cos’hai da dirmi di così urgente?”

...Talmente urgente da disturbarmi.  
Voleva aggiungere, ma ciò l’aveva detto soltanto a sé stessa.

Mantenere un tono piatto e professionale non era certamente chissà quale sforzo per lei… Ma:  
Cosa voleva Caroline?  
Perché aveva conservato il suo numero, nonostante si siano sentite per l’ultima volta il decennio precedente?  
E come mai si faceva sentire proprio ora… Aveva qualche favore da chiederle?  
Queste domande non avevano una risposta sensata, attualmente.  
E le sembrava anche parecchio scortese porle in questo modo, telefonicamente…

“Io sto bene!  
Lo so che avevamo perso i rapporti, ma ci terrei a recuperarli…  
Beh, almeno provarci.  
Ah, è da qualche tempo che sono diventata la segreteria di un direttore di un hotel -questo spiega perché io ti stia chiamando così di prima mattina- e dal momento che so che anche tu sei una segretaria -beh almeno lo eri tempo fa, ma poco importa se non lo sei più- avevo pensato di invitarti all’hotel dove lavoro per “La Festa delle Segretarie”, questa sera, in modo da rivederci!”

Le dava sui nervi la sua voce… Sembrava una papera!

Ma che coraggio aveva a invitarla dopo ciò che era successo!?  
Va bene, erano passati parecchi anni, ma non aveva la minima idea se fosse rimasta la stessa str*nza di una volta o si era decisa a crescere e diventare una donna matura.

“Festa delle segretarie!?”  
Aveva invece domandato lei confusa, alzando il sopracciglio destro.

“Sì sì, è una festa dove si radunano varie segretarie e—”

“Beh, questo l’avevo capito.  
Perché dovrei accettare?  
Io non mi sono dimenticata dall’atteggiamento che assumevi nei miei confronti!”

Questa volta Nathalie aveva lasciato che le sue vere emozioni sgorgassero fuori, come un fiume in piena,  
come un mare in tempesta.

Dall’altro capo del telefono, Caroline sembrava confusa, o meglio, era ciò che voleva far credere.

Poi aveva preso parola:  
“No Nath, adesso non sono più quella di una volta… Sono cambiata!  
Per favore, vieni con me stasera, vedrai che sono diventata una persona migliore.”

Nonostante le belle parole, le quali parevano darle qualche speranza,  
la sua voce era smielata, esagerata, sembrava… Falsa.  
Ma nonostante questo, aveva deciso di tentare…  
Chissà magari era cambiata seriamente.

“Quindi, cosa dici? Ci sarai?”  
Continuava.

Nonostante fosse un poco riluttante, infine aveva ceduto.  
“Va bene, ci sarò.  
Ma prova a fare un passo falso e non ci saranno più seconde possibilità!”

🍷🍷🍷

A rendere la giornata ancora più frustrante ci si metteva il signor Agreste, il quale si era preso una brutta influenza.  
Ma, nonostante ciò, egli voleva lavorare lo stesso.

Ogni volta che Gabriel provava a realizzare un outfit sul suo computer, succedeva qualcosa che gli impediva di farlo, per esempio:  
la mano gli tremava a causa della debolezza,  
veniva scosso da uno starnuto o da un forte colpo di tosse…

Insomma, non era proprio la sua giornata lavorativa migliore.

“Signore, so che non cederà molto facilmente, ma è meglio se si riposa.”  
Aveva incitato con voce emanante generosità.

“No Nathalie, la sfilata autunnale sarà fra solo tre settimane, ho tantissimi modelli da realizzare e devo guadagnare del tempo anche per akumizzare qualcuno…  
L’occasione perfetta potrebbe arrivare in qualunque momento—”

Un brusco attacco di tosse aveva colpito duramente l’uomo, il quale si era addirittura piegato in avanti a causa dell’impatto dovuto dal colpo.

Questa situazione ricordava tristemente a Nathalie quando anche lei si sentiva in quel modo, quando il Miraculous del pavone era ancora danneggiato,  
quando anche lei veniva colpita da pesanti attacchi di tosse e talvolta da qualche capogiro.  
L’unica differenza era che i suoi attacchi erano di natura magica, mentre gli attacchi dell’uomo erano dovuti a una semplice influenza, facilmente curabile per mezzo di qualche medicina…  
Ma certo, medicine!  
Come aveva potuto passarle per la mente qualcosa di così ovvio!

“Signore, non voglio sentire discussioni, lei non è assolutamente in grado di lavorare.  
Ha bisogno di riposare e se vuole ho anche a disposizione una medicina alle erbe, la quale se viene combinata con del buon riposo la farà guarire in brevissimo tempo!”  
Al termine della frase aveva abbozzato un sorriso così dolce e genuino, al quale Gabriel non era riuscito a resistere all’impulso di sorriderle di rimando.

Poi aveva replicato con ironia:  
“Ti stai per caso vendicando a causa di tutte le preoccupazioni che ti davo quando il Miraculous del pavone era danneggiato?”  
-poi aveva proseguito con più morbidezza-  
“Comunque, grazie Nathalie!  
Forse è meglio che mi prenda veramente una pausa, però la medicina preferirei prenderla questa sera, prima di andare a dormire, sai magari ha anche effetto calmante.”

“Ah signore, riguardo a questa sera… Io dovrei uscire, mi devo rivedere con una vecchia conoscenza del liceo.  
Molto probabilmente tornerò a casa tardi, quindi le chiederei di non aspettarmi.  
L’autista mi accompagnerà e mi verrà a prendere, quindi non resti in pensiero.  
Prima di uscire le lascio la medicina, così quando deve andare a dormire la può prendere senza alcun problema.”

“Va bene, dove andrai e con chi?”  
-Domandava con un filo di gelosia e preoccupazione nella sua voce-  
“Ovviamente se posso chiedere.”  
Concludeva cordialmente.

“Andrò in un hotel qua vicino, a “La Festa delle Segretarie”.”  
Guardava in alto cercando di evitare il suo sguardo.  
Le guance le bruciavano un poco dall’imbarazzo.

“Festa delle Segretarie!?”  
Egli pareva perplesso.

“Sì.”  
-Aveva risposto con un tono quando più piatto possibile-  
“E uscirò intorno alle 22:00.”

“Va bene, ora vado a riposare, a dopo.”

“A dopo e se avesse bisogno di qualunque cosa, non esiti a chiedere.”

🍷🍷🍷

Fra un impegno e l’altro la serata era giunta parecchio rapidamente.

Gabriel era in camera sua a guardare la TV e di tanto in tanto Nathalie andava a controllare se si sentisse bene.

Egli era in pigiama -una vista parecchio insolita su di lui- e stava guardando un documentario.

Era circa l’ora di cena e lei gli aveva portato una scodella fumante colma di brodo di pollo.

“Nathalie, grazie!”  
-Ringraziava con voce roca-  
“Adesso è meglio che tu vada a prepararti, non voglio che tu faccia tardi per colpa mia.”

“Va bene, signore.  
Adesso vado da Adrien e prima di uscire le porto la medicina.”

Dopodiché ella si era recata in sala da pranzo, dove Adrien sedeva a capotavola, come ogni giorno.  
Il ragazzo era molto triste, aspettava la cena, un programma che lo potesse distrarre dalla realtà, suo padre…  
Anche se sapeva che quest’ultimo non sarebbe mai arrivato, almeno, non quella sera.

Il silenzio stava diventando insopportabile, soffocante, quando Adrien lo aveva finalmente interrotto.

“Nathalie, come sta mio padre?”  
Domandava con voce mesta.

“Non è al massimo della forma, ma si riprenderà presto.  
Non si preoccupi, Adrien.”  
“Ah, stasera prima di dormire ricordi di esercitarsi con il piano.”

“Va bene, Nathalie.”  
Replicava tristemente.

Vedere il ragazzo così a terra trasmetteva a Nathalie una grande malinconia.

Egli aveva bisogno dell’effetto di suo padre.

Così aveva deciso di tirargli un po’ su il morale.

“Adrien, io stasera uscirò con una mia vecchia conoscenza del liceo.  
Dopo cena, se vuole può stare con me mentre mi preparo e darmi qualche consiglio di moda.”  
Al termine della frase gli aveva fatto l’occhiolino, si sentiva quasi una ragazzina stupida in quella situazione, ma il suo obiettivo l’aveva raggiunto:  
Infatti un largo sorriso luminoso si era divampato sul suo bel volto da bambino.

“Davvero Nathalie, me lo permetteresti veramente?”  
I suoi occhi smeraldo erano molto luminosi,  
il suo viso era pieno di speranza,  
come potrebbe venirle in mente di dirgli ‘No’!?

“Ovviamente Adrien, ma a una condizione”  
-aggiungeva con voce scherzosa-  
“Quando uscirò, dovrai esercitarti col piano, domani suo padre vuole vedere i tuoi miglioramenti, se si sentirà un po’ meglio ovviamente e lei non vuole deluderlo, giusto?”

“Va bene, Nathalie. Quando avrò finito la cena sarò subito da te.”  
Il suo sorriso emanava un piacevole calore nel suo petto.

“Buon appetito Adrien!”

E con ciò aveva lasciato la sontuosa sala da pranzo.

🍷🍷🍷

“Nathalie, con chi uscirai questa sera?”  
“Un tuo… Ammiratore?”  
Aveva cinguettato ponendo le mani giunte al petto e facendo un’espressione simile a quella che fa Chloe ogni volta che lo vede e lo vuole convincere riguardo a qualcosa.

“No no”  
-rideva un poco lei-  
“Solo con Caroline Fleur, una mia ex-compagna di liceo.”

“Wow! E sei contenta di rivederla? D’altronde saranno passati diversi anni dall’ultima volta in cui vi siete viste.”

“In realtà no, non molto, sa ella non si era comportata affatto bene…”

“Oh no! Perché cosa ti ha fatto?”  
Domandava il ragazzo preoccupato.

“Quando c’eravamo appena conosciute, ella era una brava ragazza.  
Io avevo cambiato scuola all’ultimo anno di liceo, a causa dei miei genitori, i quali si erano trasferiti per lavoro.  
Non conoscevo nessuno e lei mi mise subito a mio agio.  
Era dolce, sensibile e io -stupida- le diedi fiducia.  
Spesso le confidavo vari segreti e mi fidavo ciecamente di lei.  
Un giorno sentii varie ragazze parlottare riguardo a Caroline e un altro ragazzo, uno che mi piaceva, di cui soltanto lei era a conoscenza;  
Io ero incuriosita e così mi avvicinai per chiedere informazioni:  
Una ragazza bionda con gli occhi azzurri mi disse che Caroline e il ragazzo erano stati insieme la sera precedente.  
Io ero scioccata, non riuscivo proprio a credere a una scemenza del genere, così andai a cercarla per scoprire la verità.  
Non impiegai molto tempo, poco dopo la trovai appoggiata al muro in fondo al corridoio che sbaciucchiava quel ragazzo.  
Io mi sentii davvero offesa, presa in giro e quando avevo deciso finalmente di chiarire la situazione, scoprire perché aveva fatto una cosa del genere, lei mi rispose che lui non avrebbe mai voluto stare con una rammollita come me.  
Io da allora non avevo più voluto esserle amica, era una falsa, una maledetta tr*ia!  
Ella aveva iniziato a consumare molto alcool, stava con diversi ragazzi e aveva iniziato a dire in giro cattiverie sul mio conto.  
Una volta finito il liceo, non la vidi più.  
Circa una decina di anni fa, quando lei era ancora molto piccolo, lei mi chiamò perché voleva riallacciare i rapporti, era il periodo natalizio, io le dissi che non me la sentivo;  
io mi chiesi come avesse ottenuto il mio numero, sicuramente scoprendo che lavoravo per suo padre, Adrien.  
Poi conservai il suo numero, non sapevo nemmeno io la ragione di ciò e francamente mi ero anche scordata di averlo, fino a stamattina.”

“Caspita Nathalie, io… Io non lo sapevo, mi spiace tantissimo!  
Se posso chiedere, perché hai deciso finalmente di uscire con lei?”

“Perché volevo vedere se era cambiata per davvero, se era finalmente diventata una donna matura, d’altronde adesso ha quasi quarant’anni!  
Ma dopo ciò, non ci saranno più seconde possibilità.”  
Enunciava con serietà e determinazione.

“Ora, cambiando discorso, quale abito mi consiglia, Adrien?”

“Mi piace molto quell'abito nero stretto, quello lungo fino alle caviglie con uno spacco laterale.”  
Adrien aveva indicato uno dei vestiti che giaceva sul letto ordinato.

“Sì, ha ragione mio piccolo modello!”  
Rideva Nathalie.

Adrien aveva sorriso.  
“Ora mi conviene andare veramente a esercitarmi con il piano. Buona serata!”

🍷🍷🍷

L’abito le stava molto bene, le aderiva il corpo alla perfezione, i capelli erano tirati indietro nel solito chignon e indossava delle scarpe nere, quelle di ogni giorno.

Era salita in camera di Gabriel, per controllare se stesse bene.  
Egli stava guardando ancora la TV, ma questa volta invece di un documentario un vecchio film in bianco e nero era proiettato sul grande schermo nero.

“Buonasera signore, le ho portato la sua medicina. Come si sente?”

“Un po’ meglio. Comunque, grazie mille per il pensiero.”  
La sua voce aveva un suono dolce e melodioso.

“Bene. Buonanotte, signore.”  
Gli aveva sfiorato delicatamente la fronte, fingendo di controllare se avesse la febbre.

Una volta uscita dalla stanza del suo capo, era stata inghiottita dal silenzio totale.  
Ogni suo passo emetteva un rumoroso ticchettio sul pavimento di marmo.  
Ogni suo passo rimbombava nel silenzio assordante della villa vuota.

Il suo cuore batteva nel petto a mille.  
Aveva forse… Paura?  
Ma no!

In verità sì… Paura della cruda e inevitabile verità.

L’autista la stava già aspettando davanti alla grande scalinata della villa.

Il viaggio era silenzioso, sembrava eterno ma in realtà durava soltanto dieci minuti.

Arrivata all’ingresso del grande bar dell’hotel, la musica era assordante, i chiacchiericci della gente erano irritanti.  
E c’era una cosa a cui non aveva pensato… Come avrebbe riconosciuto Caroline?  
Molto probabilmente sarebbe stata lei a riconoscerla per prima, dal momento che era apparsa in diverse interviste pubbliche del signor Agreste.

Come previsto, una donna dai capelli castano chiaro, lunghi fino ai gomiti, aveva agitato un braccio chiamando il suo nome, una volta entrata nel suo campo visivo.

“Nathalie! Nathalie!”

Le era corsa in contro, fermandosi di fronte a lei a corto di fiato.

“Quanto tempo che è passato!”  
Le aveva avvolto le braccia intorno alla vita e Nathalie aveva ricambiato per educazione.

“Come stai?”  
Domandava gentilmente Nathalie.

“Bene bene, sono davvero felice che sia qui!”  
Diceva con voce ricca di entusiasmo.

“E tu?”  
Proseguiva.

“Sì dai, anche a me va tutto bene.”  
Aveva liquidato quanto più in fretta possibile la domanda.

Ella sarebbe dovuta rimanere alla festa fino a mezzanotte, quando l’autista sarebbe tornato a prenderla. Sperava di non annoiarsi troppo.

“Vieni! Vieni! Ti presento i mie amici.”  
Diceva Caroline, mentre teneva fra le dita un calice di vino rosso.

Nel giro di mezz’ora, Nathalie si era resa conto che Caroline era già al sesto bicchiere.  
Iniziava a essere più disinvolta, non riusciva a stare ferma quando parlava e i suoi discorsi stavano diventando un po’ più… Privati.

“Ehi Nath!”  
-la sua voce era irregolare, sembrava quasi una cantilena-  
“La sai la grande novità!? Io sono l’amante per eccellenza del proprietario!”  
-intanto stava bevendo il settimo bicchiere-  
“Lui è proprio un bellimbusto! E non importa quanto mi sbronzi stasera…”  
-stava prendendo l’ottavo bicchiere-  
“Tanto non devo guidare, dormirò con lui! E abbiamo anche l’imbarazzo della scelta per la camera!”  
E aveva mandato giù anche l’ottavo bicchiere emettendo una risata isterica.

“E dimmi…”  
-proseguiva-  
“Per caso anche tu sei l’amante del tuo capo, ilcelebre Gabriel Agreste!?”  
Sottolineava il suo punto di vista con una faccia maliziosa.

“Ehm, cosa!? No, no, assolutamente no! Poi è un uomo sposato!”  
Aveva risposto Nathalie velocemente, ingarbugliandosi nelle sue stesse parole.

“Ora vado da Jérôme, mi sta aspettando per un bacio al gusto di vino!”  
Aveva concluso Caroline facendo una strana smorfia.  
Ella barcollava in direzione di un uomo sulla trentina.

I due non appena si erano visti si erano subito saltati addosso per baciarsi, lasciando la povera Nathalie a guardare quello spettacolo increscioso.

Stupida!  
Come poteva credere che fosse cambiata!?  
Come poteva pensare di avere qualche speranza, che fosse diventata veramente una persona migliore!?

Erano solo le 23:15, avrebbe dovuto resistere ancora per 45 minuti in quello schifo di posto.

Si era limitata a coprire la sua delusione con più alcool, il terzo bicchiere della serata.

🍷🍷🍷

Era ormai mezzanotte.  
Si sentiva allegra, molto allegra, anche troppo…  
All’improvviso il suo cellulare aveva emesso un forte segnale acustico, sembrava molto più forte del solito, ma mai forte come quella baldoria intorno a lei.

“Pronto? È l’affascinante signor Agreste dall’altro capo del telefono?”  
Aveva domandato con una voce ubriaca e seducente.

In risposta aveva ottenuto un solo grugnito e guardando fuori dalla porta d’ingresso aveva scorto un uomo molto grosso con le fattezze di un gorilla.  
Egli l'aspettava di fronte a un’automobile di lusso e quando l’aveva vista fare capolino dalla porta, le aveva fatto cenno di raggiungerlo.

“Salve uomo-gorilla!”  
La sua voce era molto più stridula del normale.

Poi era scoppiata in una grande risata, tutto intorno a lei pareva confuso.

Era salita in macchina sul sedile posteriore e blaterava parole completamente casuali…

Una volta arrivata a destinazione era tutta traballante.

“Come si apre questa porta!?”  
-prendeva a pugni la porta-  
“E come si chiamavano quelle cose per aprire le porte senza sfondarle!?”  
-si era portata un dito sul mento, poi frugava nella sua borsetta trovando delle chiavi-  
“Ohhh! Questo… È… Il coso… Apri-porte!”  
-stava tentando a fatica di capire come funzionava la chiave-  
“Swiiishhh!”  
-era finalmente riuscita ad entrare aggrappandosi alla maniglia, facendo strisciare le gambe a terra.

Continuava a blaterare.

“Come fanno… I pavoni… A reggersi in piedi su quelle piccole cosce corte!?”  
Saliva le scale fino al primo piano, senza mai smettere di barcollare.

“Vado bene, vado bene, vado bene!”  
-camminava come uno zombie e non aveva alcun ostacolo davanti a sé-  
“Vado male, vado male, vado male!”  
-era andata a sbattere contro una pianta all’angolo del corridoio-  
“Uh, una porta! Vado di nuovo bene!”  
-era entrata nella stanza del signor Agreste.

“Lavoro come una scema… Per quattro soldi di paga!”  
-canticchiava mentre si sedeva sul letto del suo datore di lavoro-  
“Il figlio è un amore, mentre il padre è un farfallone!”  
-si toglieva le scarpe dai piedi calciandole via a malo modo-  
“Il mio capo è un amore, anche se è un pessimo genitore— ouch!  
-era scivolata dal letto.

Si era alzata e si era vista riflessa nello specchio.  
“Ehi tu, smettila di fissarmi in quel modo!  
Mi fai paura, sembri una psicopatica!”  
-aveva concluso spettinandosi i capelli, in precedenza elegantemente acconciati.

Continuava a canticchiare:  
“E sono anche Mayura, seducente e sicura!”  
-era entrata nella cabina armadio.

Lì aveva gettato a terra il suo abito da sera, sostituendolo con una camicia da notte, probabilmente appartenente a Emilie un tempo.

“Ohhh, quanti pantaloni!  
Ne dovrei buttare via qualcuno, sono fuori moda!  
Come fa quel bellimbusto di Gabriel a indossare quei vestiti!?  
Sembra un gigantesco bastone di zucchero! Ahahah”  
Aveva iniziato a ridere istericamente prima di mettersi sotto le coperte, proprio affianco a Gabriel.

Dopo pochi istanti ella era trasalita improvvisamente.

Poi si era nuovamente rilassata.  
“Ah vabbè, il trucco lo toglierò domani!”

Infine si era addormentata pacificamente fra le braccia dell’uomo.

🍷🍷🍷

La mattina seguente, Adrien non riusciva a trovare Nathalie da nessuna parte.  
Era andato persino a vedere nella sua stanza, ma invano.

Chissà dov’era?  
E suo padre come stava? 

Dal momento che non aveva trovato Nathalie e non poteva domandarlo di certo a lei,  
egli aveva deciso di dare uno sguardo a suo padre,  
al massimo si sarebbe preso una sgridata più tardi.

E se gli portasse la colazione a letto?  
Magari in quel modo non si arrabbierebbe per l’intrusione.

Egli aveva preso subito un vassoio d’argento, una tazza di caffè e qualche biscotto.

Una volta giunto davanti alla porta della stanza aveva bussato, ma non udendo alcuna risposta, era entrato.

Aveva posato il vassoio sul comodino.

La stanza era avvolta dalla penombra, così aveva deciso di aprire le tende per far entrare un po’ di luce e svegliare suo padre, altrimenti avrebbe bevuto il caffè freddo.

Ma ciò che aveva visto quando aveva aperto le tende era un qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai immaginato in un milione di anni.  
Beh, in realtà se l’era già immaginato diverse volte, ma non in una situazione del genere.

Dinanzi a sé aveva avuto l’occasione di vedere suo padre e Nathalie, accoccolati insieme, nello stesso letto!

Se avesse avuto a portata di mano il suo cellulare avrebbe, senza dubbio, scattato una bella foto allo spettacolo davanti a sé, ma purtroppo l’apparecchio era nella sua camera da letto.

“Buongiorno padre, hai dormito bene questa notte!”  
Esclamava il ragazzo a gran voce.

“A- Adrien! Che cosa ci fai in camera mia!”  
Gabriel era sobbalzato.

“Uh, balbetti anche… Mlmlml, proprio colto in fragrante!  
Adesso non puoi negare l’evidenza!”  
Ghignava Adrien.

“Eh!? Di cosa diavolo stai parlando?  
E te lo chiederò solo un’altra volta, cosa ci fai qui?”  
Ora Gabriel pareva un poco, sì, giusto un poco arrabbiato.

“Oh beh, ti ho portato la colazione per farti sentire meglio, ma vedo che ci ha già pensato lei a farti sentire meglio!”  
Egli ridacchiava e aveva indicato Nathalie facendo l’occhiolino a suo padre.

“Adrien ma di che diamine stai— AAHHHH!!!  
Nathalie, che cosa ci fai qui?”  
Egli era scarlatto in viso, era una situazione così imbarazzante…  
Com’era potuto succedere!?

“AAHHH! Signore! Cosa ci fa nel mio letto!”  
Aveva esclamato terrorizzata Nathalie, anch’ella scarlatta in viso quando nel suo campo visivo non c’era solo il suo capo, ma anche il figlio.  
Era molto turbata.  
Chissà cosa avrà pensato quel ragazzo!

“Nathalie, questo è il mio letto!”  
Aveva sibilato l’uomo sotto voce.

“Oddio, non sa quanto mi dispiace… Non so come sia potuto accadere!”  
Nathalie era mortificata, il rossore sulle sue guance era sempre più evidente e aveva tentato di nascondere il volto fra le mani.

“Adrien, potresti uscire dalla stanza!”  
Gabriel ora era furibondo.

“Uhm, va bene padre!”  
Egli aveva lasciato la stanza con un sorriso spiaccicato sul viso.

“Nathalie, mi potresti spiegare cos’è accaduto?”  
Ora la sua voce era più morbida rispetto al precedente istante.

“A dire il vero non lo so nemmeno io, signore.  
L’ultima cosa che ricordo di ieri sera era che mi sentivo particolarmente delusa dall’atteggiamento di certe persone.  
Così avevo iniziato a bere… e temo di essermi un po’, sbronzata.  
Mi dispiace davvero tanto, ora lei sarà molto deluso da me.”

“Shhh, tranquilla!  
Si è trattato solo di un incidente e non significava assolutamente niente, giusto?”  
Domandava lui un po’ preoccupato accarezzandole il braccio scendendo fino alla mano.

“Sì, esatto! Era tutto pl-platonico!”  
Balbettava lei nervosamente, calmata un poco dal contatto.

“Ovvio, era tutto platonicamente platonico!”  
Replicava imbarazzato anch’egli.

Intanto Adrien, il quale era rimasto tutto il tempo ad origliare dietro la porta, si era portato una mano sulla fronte, pensando:  
Uff, qui ho l’impressione che ci vorrà parecchio tempo!

🍷🍷🍷

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a tutti per la vostra lettura, significa molto per me! 🥂🥰  
> Non dimenticate di lasciare Kudos e commenti! ♥️  
> Certo, attualmente non sono molto brava, ma con un po' di pratica migliorerò anch'io, spero. (^^)


End file.
